


sweet and harmonious like the invented stories

by ronniesshoes



Series: 30 Days of OTP [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, also toe sucking if that's a thing, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniesshoes/pseuds/ronniesshoes
Summary: roger wakes up early/day one of my otp challenge: cuddling naked





	sweet and harmonious like the invented stories

The sound of cawing from some unidentifiable bird starts Roger awake one Sunday morning. The window is open, has been since yesterday when he decided he wanted bacon for late breakfast only to forget about it once Brian arrived from the showers dripping wet and with a towel slung indecently low on his hips. That had resulted in an interrupted rimjob and the lingering, slightly nauseating scent of burnt bacon permeating Brian's tiny bedsit. The bird caws again, louder this time, and Roger sniffs the air to determine whether it’s too soon to close the window.

He doesn’t think it’s too bad, but then again, Brian is a bit weird when it comes to meat, so much that he keeps a bottle of Listerine in his room for Roger to use after he’s eaten and made him buy vegan Docs instead of regular. Roger is not too inclined to move anyway, because Brian’s bed is soft and the sheets nearly clean, and Roger’s body is heavy and warm, a slight ache all over that only follows a long, indulgent round of fucking the night before.

They'd been at Freddie's last night and come home late, both slightly wound up, and Roger had been fucked hard and deep into the mattress. A second round had followed then, so slow and lingering that it had him wobbling on the edge of sleep because it’d been a quarter to three before they left Freddie’s flat.

His joints click satisfyingly when Roger stretches out on the bed, and he yawns widely before he slumps back on the mattress. He’s somehow ended up at the foot of the bed, and his only company are Brian’s feet which are sticking out from beneath the duvet. Above the bed hangs a poster of the periodic table that's supposed to look vintage with its faded colours and illegible notes scrawled at the bottom but which Roger knows they sell in the bookstore Brian works at, and next to it are leftover blu tack from the Jimi Hendrix poster that fell down a few days ago.

Brian sighs in his sleep and pulls at the duvet so it slides off Roger’s shoulders. It also leaves his the lower half on his legs uncovered, and Roger shifts closer to press a kiss the skin above the solar system encircling Brian's ankle. He trails kisses down Brian’s foot, kisses his lovely toes, then sucks one into his mouth.

Brian stirs awake, and after a minute, long fingers trail down his thigh. Roger shivers.

"Get up here," sounds Brian's voice, morning-gruff and lovely.

Roger hums and lets the toe slip from between his lips to move onto another. Brian’s caressing the inside of his knee and it’s soft and tickly enough that Roger feels his cock stir lazily. Then Brian lets out a long breath of air and drags his body all the way across the bed to lie down close next to Roger. His eyes are drowsy and pupils tiny, and he’s whispering good morning in the same gruff voice. Roger brings a hand to his cheek and answers with a lingering kiss that doesn’t taste like Listerine at all but then Roger doesn’t really mind, and neither does Brian, it seems.

“Missed you,” Brian says when they break away, turning his head to kiss Roger’s palm. It’s a ridiculous thing to say when they’ve been sleeping in the same bed, but Roger is a sucker for flatter and doesn’t mind playing along.

"Of course you did," he says, slipping a leg between Brian’s and trailing his hand down his neck, “you abandoned me.”

He feels it against his palm when Brian lets out a soft snort. "I did no such thing."

Roger shivers when a warm hand slides over the curve of his arse. "You left me alone."

"You're being dramatic," Brian says and meets him for a kiss. “It’s not my fault you move around so much.”

“I don’t,” Roger says and presses closer. Brian’s fingers trace patterns on the small of his back.

“Is the window open?”

“Yeah. The screaming bird woke me up.”

“Bit cold.”

“I’m not moving,” Roger says, “but when you get back I’m here for a proper cuddle.”

Brian untangles himself from Roger and the duvet and crawls out of the bed to close the window, and Roger rolls over to catch a glimpse of him in the nude.

“The neighbours will come knocking at your door if you’re not careful,” he says when Brian is back in bed, blinking sleepily at him, “they’ll steal you away from me.”

Brian laughs quietly and entangles their legs. “Because they’ve seen me naked?”

Roger nods, tightening his grip around Brian’s waist.

“They’ll have to knock for a long time,” Brian says, leaning in for a kiss but pausing halfway to yawn instead.

“No more noise,” Roger says, catching it, “we just got rid of the birds.”

“Might’ve kept them up last night, mind.”

“The birds?”

“You’ve got such a noisy mouth. Filthy, too, the whole neighbourhood must’ve heard. And then at the end you were almost asleep.”

“Was tired.”

Brian kisses him. “Still are?”

Roger makes an affirmative noise, not opening his eyes. Brian is half hard against his thigh but he’s yawning again so Roger doesn’t think it’s too urgent.

“We should go back to sleep,” Brian whispers, and Roger is vaguely aware of a touch to his forehead.

Roger keeps the words in his mind for a long time. Before he manages to piece them together, he’s asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the whole challenge here: https://ronniesshoes.tumblr.com/post/184323125010/30-day-otp-challenge


End file.
